The In-between
by LauraKay795
Summary: This is basically, possibly, going to be a series of one-shots of what goes on between episodes of Race to the edge. Mostly a bunch of Astrid and Hiccup fluff. Let's see where this takes us, shall we?


**Okay, so first and foremost I have to say that I am the queen of run on sentences. Terribly sorry. I hope you can get over it. If not, feel free to click on another fanfic. I will not be offended.**

 **Also, this one shot takes place after the episode "when darkness falls" It is kinda the filler between that and the next episode. And basically what happens while they are building the edge. Because lets be real. They can't build an entire elaborate camp in a day. Maybe like 3 or 4. But not one. So this is what happens during that time I guess?**

 **Also, because Apparently the police are watching all of the fanfic sites to see who is trying to pirate ideas and things I have to say that I do not in fact own How to Train Your Dragon or Dreamworks Dragons. Sad, but true fact.**

 **WARNING: FLUFFY**

* * *

As the sun was leaving its last mark on the day Astrid settled in to watch Hiccup work. He was expanding his blueprints for the club house. They had only been building for a few days, but most of the base had already been built. In fact, every hut but his was finished, even the stables.

"So how is it looking?" Astrid asked from her perch making Hiccup jump. He hadn't even noticed her.

"I – Uh, well… actually I think I might be done." He said stepping back from the blueprints. He triumphantly put his hands on his hips and gave her a sleepy grin. "I think we should be ready to start work on it tomorrow."

"Finally, I can't wait to be done. It feels like back in the days when we had to rebuild half the town every week because of dragon attacks." She leaned back against the unfinished wall of Hiccups hut. Closing her eyes she said, "At least tonight I get to sleep in my own bed."

"Ha, yeah, that will be nice." Hiccup said, scratching anxiously at nape of his neck. Truth be told he was going to miss everyone sleeping together in the sands while they build their huts.

"And I won't be kept up by Snotlout's snoring."

Well, maybe not miss _everyone_ sleeping together. But he was going to miss sleeping beside Astrid. Every night he got to go to bed talking to his best friend. His life was about to get strangely lonely.

Hiccup gave a halfhearted chuckle.

"So are you going for a more open look?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the lack of ceiling.

Hiccup shrugged and gave a more full laugh. "Yeah, I guess I need to finish that. I was so busy helping Snotlout designing his hut past the letter S, and making sure that the twins were actually building their hut, instead of setting it on fire. Again. That I guess it just got a little forgotten. One more night in the open won't hurt me." He said just as an enormous thunder clap echoed through the camp. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He began gathering his blueprints up to protect them from the rain.

Astrid, from her spot under the only part of roof done, watched as Hiccup locked away is work just as the first drops began to fall. She laughed as he let out a mildly frustrated sigh. Within moments he was soaked. She grabbed the ridiculous looking man and began dragging him behind her.

"I- What are you doing? Where are we going? You are getting all wet now." A very confused hiccup protested.

"I am taking you to my hut you dummy. I am not going to let you freeze out here tonight." She laughed.

They were both laughing as they stumbled into her hut. It only took them a minute to get to her hut but they still ended up soaked.

"At least we finished the dragon stables today, I can't imagine trying to fit you, Stormfly, and toothless all in here." Astrid said. She attempted to wring out her braided hair, but gave up and began to unbraid it.

"I can't imagine how much wetter we would be if your hut was farther away." Hiccup said, beginning to start a fire.

"Well, you did give us to two closest huts." Astrid said with a sly grin. Hiccup tensed embarrassingly at her words. He fumbled his hands and ended up throwing one of the fire starter rocks into the wood pile just as a flame was starting.

"Ha- yeah. Well –I" He fumbled his words as he attempted to get the rock out of the pile without getting burns. "I figured- that, uh, you would rather be next to me than the twins or Snotlout. And with limited- OW" He cluched his now burned hand to his chest. "space."

She walked over and began wrapping the burn with a nearby cloth strip she had. "Yes, of course. And this was _obviously_ the only layout we could possibly do." She said with a mischievous grin.

"I- Uh, Well- Uh, I"

"Well, we should probably get out of our wet clothes so they can dry them by the fire." She said walking over to one of the chests she had stacked in the corner of the room. She pulled out what looked like a pair of Hiccups old pants from a few years ago. "I don't know if these will still fit you, but they are the pants you let me borrow after the twins made me drop all of mine in the ocean on one of our trips a few years ago."

She tossed the pants over to him. They looked like they might be a bit tight, but anything was better than sitting in wet clothes. They each walked to a corner of the hut and changed with their back to the other. The pants were snug for hiccup, but he could still move freely. He didn't have a shirt to wear so he just went without.

He waited until Astrid gave him the okay to turn around.

"Alright, it's safe." Astrid was in her typical training wardrobe, minus the armor. She blushed profusely when she saw Hiccups bare chest. It has gotten a _lot_ more defined sense they started traveling together. She immediately turned to her bed and grabbed one of the pillows and threw it over to him. "I think I also might have another blanket in one of these trunks too." She said as she rushed over to yet to be unpacked trunks.

"Let me help you look."

Hiccup walked over help her but ended up tripping on a poorly placed shoe, tackling Astrid in the process. They managed to roll as they fell, so Astrid ended up falling onto his bare chest inches from his face.

Right in that moment Fishlegs walked in the door ready to ask Astrid if she knew were Hiccup was. "Hey Astrid, have you seen-oh" He stopped when he noticed the scene in front of him. "I guess you know where Hiccup is. Sorry to interrupt… Um, carry on." The three of them began to turn bright red.

Astrid quickly climbed off Hiccup and helped him to his feet. "No, don't worry, you weren't interrupting anything." He called to Fishlegs while glancing back at Astrid. "What did you need?"

"I was just going to see if you needed a place to stay for the night because I know your hut isn't quite done yet."

"Thanks Fishlegs, I appreciate it." Hiccup said. He motioned toward Astrid as he continued, "But Astrid already kindly offered me her floor, and was even getting me a blanket before I clumsily tackled her to the ground. I think I might stay here." Astrid gave a weak smile.

Eyeing Hiccups bare chest, tight pants, and Astrid's loose hair, he responded. "Yeah, I figured you would." Then under his breath he mumbled, "I don't know why you two made separate huts."

"What?" Exclaimed a very red faced Hiccup and Astrid simultaneously.

"Nothing, I will see you both in the morning. We are going to start the club house first thing in the morning right?" Fishlegs asked as he made his way back into the storm.

"Yes, see you then!" Hiccup called after him. Then he turned to Astrid and said. "It is good to know I have friends who don't want me to drown in a storm."

"Neither of us wants to have to deal with the twins and Snotlout on our own."

They both laughed and set their wet clothes by the fire. Astrid finished getting the blanket out of her trunks and handed it to hiccup. They each wrapped themselves up in a blanket and sat next to each other by the fire.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night here."

"Any time. Although, you could have gone to stay with Fishlegs. I wouldn't have been offended." Astrid said without looking away from the fire.

"Yeah I know, but here is better." Hiccup nudged his shoulder into her and looked down at her.

"Well, I am glad you are here." She said as she put her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "Yeah, me too."

They both stared at the fire until they fell asleep together. Just like that. In each other's arms.

* * *

 **So that was super fluffy and cute. I am thinking of making a bunch of cute in between type filler fluffy posts. Let me know if you would be down for that readers.**

 **Also if you are not down for that.**

 **I guess just let me know if you liked it, cause that would be cool.**

 **And if you didn't like, that sucks. You just wasted like 4 minutes of your life. But I warned you.**


End file.
